


All about you

by justmarcialima



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pet Names, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Swearing, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Yuuri had always hated his bottom half. Especially his thighs





	All about you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So yeah, I am posting angst that I thought about while taking off my pants, I sooooo don't want to analize this so here it is this fanfic. As I fellow thicc girl sometimes I too need a pick me up when I'm feeling down about my body but unfortunately I don't have a Viktor to confort me so I am making do with writing this fanfic. Hope you like it. 
> 
> It may be triggering if you suffer from body image issues and beauty standards pressure.

Yuuri had always hated his bottom half. Especially his thighs. 

He had always been on the chubby side as a kid and the bullying he suffered scarred him for life. Being called a “fat whale” everyday by his colleagues wasn’t the best idea of fun he could think of. He still remembered the time an older kid threw hot soup on top of him in the cafeteria and told him to kill himself because he was a worthless piece of crap that didn’t deserved to be alive. He almost thought starving himself was worth it after that. 

The beauty standards in Japan dictated that man or woman should be thin and petite and Yuuri was neither of those traits. As he got older and started to lose weight, the chubbiness of his childhood disappeared the more he focused on his career as a dancer and figure skater. There were also beauty standards in the sportive competitive world and Yuuri never felt like he was enough. As much as he was tall and thin, he never was that slim. Having strong thighs, legs and buttocks was a consequence of being a professional figure skater, but Yuuri always thought he had too much. Too much of the weight he was never capable of losing. 

He hated how every jeans he wore got torn at the inner thigh after a few months of use, how his trousers never fit his butt and his waist the right way because if he went a bigger size to accommodate his ass, it would be loose at his waist. He loathed how it was a struggle to shed his pants by the end of a night out, because skinny jeans clung to his calves for dear life, it was the sole reason of the fact that he preferred to wear leggings or track pants in the first place. And let’s not even get started on chub rubs, on summer hot days Yuuri went through a bottle of baby oil or baby powder. 

It was always something he felt self-conscious about his body, even if he was in the top prime of his shape and it got worse if he gained a few pounds off season. He knew he would never be able to have a thigh gap or abs and he knew his butt would usually leave the premises a bit later than his body. He pretended to be okay whenever he weighted himself and learned he got a few more pounds and beat himself up when he saw Phichit eat the same amount of food as him and stay the same weight. 

Yuuri knew he wasn’t supposed to compare himself with others but he couldn’t help himself when all of his rink mates could eat junk food and not suffer any consequences whatsoever. He got a little bit mad about it but nothing some therapy couldn’t help him deal with it. 

When he met Viktor (the second time) he was startruck and a bit intimidated. Viktor was truly stunning, Yuuri couldn’t see any flaws up close and he had a full picture of his whole naked body in full HD thanks to his glasses. As he got to know Viktor he realized he had flaws as everybody and that only made him human. It made Yuuri love him more. It wasn’t a surprise when Yuuri found himself falling in love with Viktor but it was a surprise when he discovered Viktor was in love with him too. Yuuri was the type of person to think that nobody would ever fall in love with him, much less the most amazing and beautiful human being in the face of the Earth. He was very lucky to have Viktor. The funny thing is that Viktor thought he was the lucky one. 

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. Viktor was lounging on the sofa watching terrible Russian soap operas and waiting for Yuuri to return home from his walk with Makkachin. It was a bit chilly so Yuuri had forgone the leggings and put on some old jeans and a jacket and Viktor had unashamedly ogled his ass as he left the flat. 

As Yuuri came home he shed his shoes, jacket and beanie and went to the kitchen to pour water for him and Makka. As the Japanese man gulped down from a bottle, his shirt rode up and Viktor couldn’t help but stare are the sliver of skin. Yuuri was the man of his dreams in every aspect Viktor could think of. The silver haired Russian could live in Yuuri’s thighs if he let him, the way the jeans hugged his body was downright sinful and suddenly Viktor was the one thirsty and wondering why Yuuri didn’t wear jeans more often. 

As Yuuri finished his water, he wiped his mouth with his forearm and went to sit opposite Viktor, in a chair in front of him and tossed his legs above the arm of the chair as he checked him phone. Viktor’s eyes went directly to Yuuri’s crotch but not in a creepy way (okay, maybe a little but they were married so it was ok for him to do that when they were home) and noticed a tear in the jeans at Yuuri’s inner thighs. He got confused since the rest of Yuuri’s jeans were intact and not fashionably ripped. 

\- Hey, love? – Viktor called him. Yuuri lifted his head from the screen of his phone. – Why is your pants ripped only in one place? 

Yuuri frowned and bend himself to look at his pants not finding anything ripped on the legs of his pants.   
\- Viktor, are you hallucinating? My pants are fine. – Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him. 

\- No, zolotse. – Viktor said. – On your inner thighs. 

As soon as he said this, Yuuri eyes grew big as saucers and he blushed red looking down and fiding the rip. 

\- OH MY GOD! – He shrieked. – I can’t believing I left the house with these pants. 

\- Didn’t you felt a gentle breeze on your nether regions? – Viktor asked in amusement, Yuuri blushed harder. 

\- No! – He got up from the chair and walked to the nearest full length mirror in their bedroom. Viktor turned off the TV and went after him. He found Yuuri grasping at the pants to see how big the tear was. – Fuck, I hate these thighs so much. 

\- C’mon baby, you don’t mean that. – Viktor said but stopped in his tracks as he got a glimpse of Yuuri’s face. His face was still red but not from shame. He was angry. His eyes were also sad. – Wait, do you really hate your thighs? 

Yuuri just sighed.   
\- Why? – Viktor was genuinely confused. He loved Yuuri’s thighs. 

\- I’m not happy with anything on my bottom half. – He confessed. – It just reminds me of the weight I can’t lose no matter how hard I work out. My legs are too chubby and my butt is too big. I’ve made peace with myself that I don’t have a typically men’s body but sometimes it just grates on me. My thighs are something that I am constantly displeased with. 

It hurt Viktor that Yuuri thought so low of himself, he was aware that his husband had low self-esteem and self-confidence issues on top of his anxiety but he had always thought he was proud of his body and the amazing things he could do with it. Apparently he was wrong. Just one more thing to dissociate drunk Yuuri from sober Yuuri. When Viktor saw Yuuri at the banquet he thought he was one of the most confident people he had ever met and envied his confidence. 

Viktor walked forward and wrapped his hands around Yuuri’s waist, kissing his neck and staring at his brown eyes in the mirror. 

\- Yuuri your thick thighs are stunning, as well as your legs and your butt. Admittedly it was the first thing I noticed about you when I first laid eyes on you on the Sochi banquet. As I got to know you I fell in love with all of you, but your bottom half will always have a special place on my heart. – The Japanese man in front of him blushed and Viktor smiled. – Even if you don’t believe me I will try for the rest of my life to show you how much I love your thighs. If I could, I would choose to die strangled by them when my time comes because it would be an amazing way to go. I could drown in them or live there for the rest of my life if you asked me to. 

\- Viktor… - Yuuri whined, half complaining half aroused. 

\- Don’t even let me get started on your legs. I love the way they wrap around my waist as I’m fucking you or how they feel around my shoulders as I’m eating you out or sucking you off. I love how your legs look when you dance. Be it ballet, tango or figure skating. 

Yuuri’s eyes were dilated and he was biting his bottom lip as Viktor continued to talk. 

\- Ah fuck, your ass. – Viktor groaned as he slid his hands from Yuuri’s waist to grope as his husband’s ass. – I swear if I was religious I would put together a shrine just so I could worship your ass, Yuuri. Unfortunately as I am not, I need to be satisfied with just worshiping your ass on my knees and more preferably with my mouth. And I gotta tell you this, I would be more than satisfied with it. 

\- Viktor. – Yuuri panted. 

\- So, if you ever tell me again how much you hate a certain part of your body I will be here to worship you until you believe me in how amazing, incredible and hot you are. – With that he popped the button of Yuuri’s jeans and pulled the zipper down. – Now, strip and lay on the bed so I can show you how much I love you and your body. 

 

After that day Yuuri sometimes still had self-loathing thoughts and opinions about his body but Viktor was always there to show him how important and beautiful he was.


End file.
